


Strike the March, Play It Loud

by needmusicinlife_14



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Seventeen - Freeform, UNBETAED!!, ditched my national exams for this work smh, idolverse, platonic/romantic up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14
Summary: Sometimes, Seungcheol feels tired of being exhausted. He doesn't always feel like he's on top of the world. But that's okay because his members know exactly how it's like. It's perfectly fine to break once in a while. And every time he thinks they'll leave, they surprise him by staying.





	Strike the March, Play It Loud

**Author's Note:**

> HIHI so this is my first time putting up something for AO3, let alone for this fandom. I was suddenly hit by feels earlier on as I watched their first win all over again LMAO so I speed wrote this in 10 minutes or so. Been a lowkey fan of theirs since debut but I'm working hard to improve my knowledge of these 13 people. It's not that bad I promise, so please enjoy!

They’re silent, observing one another, frightened that even one word can break the ambience and shatter what’s left of their sanity. They watch their leader, who now slumps tiredly against the wall, all traces of fury long gone, replaced by sheer fatigue, all the pent-up frustration and anger now seeping through his bones, draining him bit by bit. Underneath the layers of makeup, underneath all the layers of concealers are dark rings marring his eyes, proof of sleepless nights and exhausting days. The fight in him has left him, and just like a rag doll, he is reduced to a lifeless sack of bones, trying but failing to cease to exist. Blond hair a stark contrast to the pristine white walls, tears creating tracks in his mask of perfection, now clearly flawed. Nothing about his breaking is beautiful. Nothing. Arms hanging limply by his side, head bowed, hiding the anguish burning in his eyes as his ugly sobs echo throughout the room, uncaring whether others are disgusted or appalled.

‘They’ve gone by now,’ he believes. 

Yet, once again they surprise him, like every other time.

First, one person comes up to him, sits right beside him, and takes his trembling hand in theirs. Then another one joins the two huddled on the floor. Slowly, but surely, each and every one of his members gathers around him, far enough to let him breathe but close enough to remind him that he will always have them to rely on. They sit in continued silence that is now no longer consuming but relieving. They share his worries, his burdens. They cry with and for him, they hurt with and for him. They are there for him. Always, always together. 

Always 13.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism please!! I love yall thanks <3 Also junhao is my OTP ngl my heart aches every time I think about them HAHA


End file.
